


Tempation Accomplished

by AnotherNormalA



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNormalA/pseuds/AnotherNormalA
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale having lunch after the end of the end of the world.





	Tempation Accomplished

„Let me tempt you to a spot of lunch,“ Crowley offered, leaning back on the bench. He was glad to be back in his own body and clothes again – really, Aziraphale, a tartan collar? - and fancied some food. Not that he needed it, or felt hungry.

Aziraphale straightened up. “Temptation accomplished,” he responded with a smile. The pair of them got up, walking towards the Bentley. It was a beautiful day, the late summer sun shining down on them.

“Hmm, what about the Ritz?” he proposed., grinning slightly. “I believe a table for two has just miraculously come free.”

“Ahh!” Crowley exclaimed approvingly. “Is that so?” They made eye contact while he opened the passenger door for Aziraphale before getting in as well.

“But please, this time, for my sake, try to obey traffic laws at least a little bit, Crowley. We just averted the apocalypse, there is no need to rush.”

“I still go to fast for you, do I? We've known each other for six thousand years, angel, and you still can't keep up?”

Aziraphale blushed. He felt nervous whenever he was in the Bentley with Crowley – being in tight confined spaces with a demon still did not come natural to him – and he didn't need the added adrenaline of going 90 miles per hour in Central London. Therefore, he let out a sigh of a relief when Crowley started driving and did not go over the speed limit once. He did run one red light, however, he claimed not to have seen it.

“You know, I think I'm actually colorblind. Dyschromatopsia.”

He shook his head. 

“You do not have dyschromatopsia, Crowley. You see just fine.”

When they arrived at the Ritz, that table for two was still miraculously free. And even more miraculously, though Crowley was responsible for this, it was already filled with all the food and drinks they could desire when they sat down.

“So, what are we supposed to do know?” Aziraphale asked when they had eaten in silence for a while. Crowley was just drinking a sip of wine and gave him a confused look.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I for one am not done eating yet. I haven't even tried everything on the menu yet.”

“No, I mean, just generally. With our lives. Now that all this” - he gestured vaguely around the room - “is over.”

“Not over.” Crowley intersected in between two bites.

“Excuse me?”

“It's not over. I mean, isn't that the whole point? We stopped the apocalypse, the literal end of the world hasn't happened, life is not over.”

“Well, fine then,” Azirapale muttered, slightly irritated. “What are we supposed to do now that this isn't over?”

He shrugged. “We're not supposed to do anything, I think. Our respective bossed would probably prefer us literally not doing anything at all, but they'll leave us alone for now as long as we don't mess everything up.”

“But what do we do? Without orders? Now that we aren't working towards The Great Plan anymore, or working towards stopping it.”

“Whatever you want to do, angel. You have your book shop and don't tell me you're not still gonna perform your miracles to help some ridiculous humans. You are still an angel, after all. Which is your worst quality, if you ask me. You're just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.” Crowley was lying. He found Aziraphale's pure heart endearing, if sometimes ever so frustrating.

The angel looked at him. “What are you gonna do then?” He tried to not let the panic he was starting to feel become apparent in his voice. Crowley was gonna stick around, wasn't he? He wouldn't leave, he couldn't. Surely he wouldn't.

“I'll find something to entertain myself. Maybe I will visit Alpha Centauri, it really is supposed to be beautiful.” He laughed when he saw Aziraphale's shocked face. “Relax. I'd never go without you, it would be boring all alone out there. I'd need some company.”

Aziraphale felt warmth flooding his body, though it could come from the not insignificant amounts of alcohol they both had drunk already. He smiled broadly.

“Besides, someone's gotta counteract your heavenly influence. I suppose all of our relatives are currently having meetings about what to do now the Great Plan has failed. Or at least not turned out the way they were expecting. With no other demons here, someone has to make life on earth suck for the humans.”

“I think they manage to do that all by themselves. Besides, don't pretend like you don't like them. Deep down, at heart, you are just a little bit of a good person.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, but smiled and took another sip. He felt free, for the first time in 6000 years, no, for the first time since his creation, totally free, all weight had been lifted from him. And with the end of the world postponed indefinitely, he couldn't wait to see how life would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write a full chaptered fic and use this as the first chapter/prologue because I am obsessed, but I'm not sure yet. What do you guys think? I'd love some comments on wether or not you liked it and where I should go with the story if I were to write it.


End file.
